


On Time

by abcame



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Poor Mako (Avatar), makos not ok but we knew this, tucking in your bodyguard is very totally platonic not romance here, yanno when you want to protect and hold your homie tenderly? normal friendly behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcame/pseuds/abcame
Summary: In which Wu sees another side to Mako for the first time
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	On Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from On Time by Wallows

Wu awoke with a start.  _What the hell was that?_ He’d heard yelling and it sounded close. His first thought was _, “Oh no! A kidnapping!”_ But that would probably mean he was being kidnapped and, in that case, it would have been his yell but well... that obviously wasn’t the case. The only other person in the suite was Mako.  _Mako_. Just as thought occurred, he heard another yelp, this time followed by a name. “ _Bolin!”_ Wu couldn’t believe it. He knew Bolin was Mako’s brother so that must mean...

Quietly, Wu padded over to the other bedroom of the suite where Mako slept. Through the crack in the door, he could see Mako asleep in bed, but the covers were thrown off and he was twitching uncontrollably, like he was trying desperately to move but couldn’t.

“Spirits...” Wu whispered to himself. Nightmares happen to everyone, but this seemed so intense...

His train of thought was derailed by another shout, making him jump. His heart was racing a bit and he didn’t know what to do. Of course, there was no real danger, but the way Mako was crying out, it was clear his head was telling him there was.

Deciding that he would like to be woken from such a nightmare if roles were reversed, Wu made his way over to Mako’s bedside and knelt down.

“Mako,” he called in a sort of scream whisper. No response.

“Mako,” he repeated, this time louder and firmer. Still, no response.

Gently, Wu placed his hand on Mako’s forearm and shook it while calling his name once more. This time, Mako shot up, gasping for air.

“B—Bolin...Zolt... he said... hurt... shouldn’t ‘ve left...,” Mako babbled while his chest heaved. The moonlight was reflecting off Mako’s drenched skin, giving him a sort of soft glow that was paradoxical to the scene playing out in the suite. Wu watched, perplexed, as this beautiful man came undone before him. He wasn’t even sure Mako had noticed he was there. And what was he saying? Zolt? Was he talking about Lightning Bolt Zolt, the triad leader that Wu had read lost his bending? Through little comments and context clues, Wu had gathered that his bodyguard lost his parents young and had raised himself and his brother, but that was about all he knew about him. How did a kid get mixed up with a gang?

Wu noticed a glass of water on the bedside table.

“Here, you should drink something,” Wu said softly, offering the glass over. Mako jumped at the sound of his voice, nearly spilling the water.  _So he hadn’t seen me_. He looked at the prince, shock and confusion written in his expression.

“Sorry, I woke you because you seemed to be having really bad dreams. Didn’t mean to intrude.” He pushed the glass forward a little, and Mako took it, hands shaking. He managed only a small sip through the ragged breaths. Wu returned the glass to its spot and then stood. He felt bad leaving when Mako was so shaken (literally), but he knew his bodyguard was a private person. He didn’t think he’d want him around for whatever was happening. However, as he turned, Mako protested.

“Please!” Wu snapped his head back at the sudden outburst. He’d said it in such a panic that Wu almost thought he was talking to his nightmares again. Mako was staring at him, eyes wide and cloudy with tears.

“Please...stay.” his voice trembled as he asked, speaking so quietly Wu might have missed it if he hadn’t been watching his face. His expression betrayed all of the brokenness that Wu had suspected but never had confirmation of. It was frightening, seeing so much pain on the face of someone so strong, and it shook Wu to his core. It didn’t make him want to recoil the way fear usually did, though; this was different and he wasn’t sure why. He wanted to protect this man instead, to hold him, block out everything bad that had hurt him so deeply. He couldn’t change the past, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try to keep him sheltered from its haunts. 

Wu didn’t even bother to respond, he simply turned back around and sat on the bed. He crossed his legs and leaned on the headboard, motioning for Mako to lay his head in his lap. Brows furrowed in disbelief, Mako stared at Wu before moving. When he’d asked him to stay, it was a desperate plea, one he wouldn’t even have spoken if it weren’t for the figures from his nightmares still swirling around him. He never expected Wu to do it. Why  _did_ he? Why did he  _want_ to stay? It wasn’t like Mako was nice to the prince—he was mean and cold to him. Was it pity? Mako didn’t want his pity. But... the look on Wu’s face… it didn’t seem like pity. Mako couldn’t read his expression at all, if he was honest. He stared for so long trying to figure it out that Wu had to break his concentration.

“Mako?” Wu’s voice was calm and kind and it squeezed something in Makos chest. Feeling like he was about to break again, he conceded, pillowing his head in Wu’s lap and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to will the nightmarish memories away. Wu ran his fingers through Makos hair, hoping the rhythm would ground him. He spoke quietly while Mako shook, a loop of “I’m here,” and “You’re not alone,” and, when he would stutter out Bolin’s name, “He’s okay, he’s safe.”

Once the tears dried and his body stilled, Wu slipped his head from his lap, replacing it with a pillow, then tossed the blankets back over the sleeping man. The storm was passed and Wu didn’t think Mako would want him to overstay his welcome. As he climbed back into his own bed with an ache in his chest, he wondered just how much pain his bodyguard was burying away.


End file.
